jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Target
Deletion/merge Is this page really necessary? I mean, they do barely anything, I'd say maybe just a section on the Geyser Rock page, because I really think it's not worth making a page about them--MatoroFreeze 10:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : This thread is old, but I do agree. "Test dummies" do not hold any valuable material on the topic of The Precursor Legacy, but they should be included in the Geyser Rock page. 23:22, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :: I included them because test dummies showed up twice as a thing in the series, plus because they were slightly relevant destructible things. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:26, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: I think they should still be mentioned in both Geyser Rock and the Spargus Arena then this article deleted. Opposed? 23:30, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :::: JakRaziel and I think they do deserve their own page, even though they're of pretty low importance. Can't hurt anyway. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:34, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Drones? Should we include the drone race cars from Jak X? They are technically test dummies. If so, we should probably create a redirect for "drone" to this page. 14:53, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm, it depends. Can a drone page stand on its own assuming it has enough information? If so, then probably, if not then I guess we shouldn't. Though I don't think there's a lot to say about them. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:12, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :: That was actually my thinking. I wanted to create a page about them and was going to propose it on my to-do list, but upon addressing notability concerns I decided that it 1) doesn't have a whole lot of significant coverage and 2) it doesn't have any independent notability of the test dummy article, assuming test dummy could serve as a suitable parent article. And you're right, not much to say about them except that they're yellow and appeared in Jak X. 17:34, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :::My only concern is that readers wouldn't know to go to the test dummy page for drones, but adding "also known as drones" and redirecting it here would solve that; otherwise fine with adding drone race cars here. And if there's a more encompassing name for both, that'd be convenient, too. I can't think of one though. D:-- 23:15, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :::: I think redirecting should be fine. That covers searching, linking, etc. I don't think putting "also known as drones" is a good idea because regular test dummies and targets aren't also known as drones. But I do agree that we should use a more encompassing name, I've always thought "test dummy" wasn't as good as we could do. I propose renaming this article to "target". 23:42, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, the drones in Jak X aren't known as test dummies (maybe known as targets?), so that works both ways. "also known as" implies that that's not always its name. "Target" is probably the closest thing we have to an all-encompassing name.-- 23:46, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Moved. I pasted over a new article including info on the drone, and set up a drone redirect. 00:21, March 13, 2015 (UTC)